Our Lies
by DavidxEmber
Summary: Because with all of our betrayals and heart breaks, this is still the best thing either of us have done. He is the best thing either of us have done. The continuation of "This is Wrong".
1. Chapter 1

_**Basically, this is a more detailed, and longer version of my one shot "This is Wrong". So basically, you might want to read that first, or you'll be so fucking confused- like everyone is with Invasion. So if you've already ready the one shot, you already know the name and gender of the baby, if the summary didn't tell you also.**_

* * *

_Six weeks._ That's how far along she was in her pregnancy.

Her pregnancy with _Conner's_ baby.

Hopefully La'Gaan _wouldn't_ kill her.

She had no idea how to tell him that she had been unfaithful to him during the last four months of their relationship. Ever since she went to planet Rann, she has been sneaking around behind his back with Conner.

And now she was pregnant.

If that wasn't putting salt in the already large wound, then M'gann didn't know what was.

She sighed for what felt like the twentieth time that morning. She had only told Conner yesterday night, and he was already excited about him being a father.

She found La'Gaan in the common room with Garfield, Karen, Cassie, and Barbara. She need to tell him as soon as possible, but she didn't want to tell him infront of the others.

_Thank H'ronmeer she was a telepath._

'_La'Gaan? We need to... talk..._' She said.

'_Sure Angel Fish. What's up_?' He asked, sitting on the counter. M'gann surpressed the urge to sigh.

'_I cheated on you. I have beem cheating on you, with Co- Superboy, for the past four months. Ever since planet Rann. And I'm pregnant- with his baby_.'

And with that, she cut off their private mind link _forever_.

La'Gaan fought the sudden urge to _slap_ her. She... _Cheated_ on him? With _Superboy_? The guy she got _dumped_ by less then a year ago! And she let him get her _pregnant_!

_Neptune's Beard_!

"Your sister's a _slut_, Garfield." He spat, turning the other way and storming out of the Cave.

"_Don't call my sister that_!" Garfield screamed at the Atlantean, jumping onto the back of the couch, as Karen, Cassie, and Barbara all gasped.

"It's true Gar." M'gann sighed, crossing her arms.

"_How_?" Karen asked.

"_I'm pregnant_." She said.

"Well that _doesn't_ make you a _slut_!" Cassie cheerfully reassured her Martian teammate.

"It's _not_ _his_ baby."

"_Ohh_..." The small group chorussed. "Do you know who the real Dad is?" Barbara asked. M'gann groaned.

"_Conner_."

"_Cool_! I'd rather my niece or nephew be part _clone_ instead of part _fish_ anyway!" Garfield grinned.

* * *

Dinah gave M'gann her first ultra sound two weeks later. By that time, the entire team and League had learned of M'gann and Conner's... _Actions_.

"What were you two thinking?" Dinah scolded.

"We were thinking our species _couldn't_ conceive, so we never worried about condoms." M'gann explained.

"_Never_?" Dinah asked.

"Never. Not even when we were teenagers." Conner said.

"Well, you can't exactly say we were stupid. Because when you date someone that's a completely different species from you, you're going to think that you can't have a family. So what's the point of buying condoms?" M'gann added.

"Well that's... actually understandable." Dinah said, showing them the screen.

"That right there, is your baby. Judging by the size, I'm putting you at eight weeks and four days. I'm putting your due date at _November_ _27_." Dinah said.

Once the appointment was done, Conner and M'gann decided to take a walk through Happy Harbor.

"It's _weird_ huh? _Us_, having a _baby_." M'gann said. "Tell me about it." He smirked. They were quiet for a moment, until a thought appeared in Conner's head.

"We're going to have to move."

"_What_? _Why_?" M'gann asked.

"The Cave's _too_ crowded. Not enough room for the baby." Conner explained. "It's gonna be hard, looking for a new place to live." M'gann sighed.

"We'll make it work."

* * *

Three days later, M'gann's morning sickness kicked in.

"I _hate_ you. You did this to me!" She groaned, clutching the toilet bowl with her hands. "I'm sorry." He said, wiping the corners of her mouth with a wet wash cloth. "I'm also sorry I dumped you last year." He sighed.

"I'm sorry what I did caused you to dump me." She mumbled, before another wave of nausea hit her.

* * *

"I'm gonna buy my _niece_ or _nephew_ something! I mean, as soon as I know what it is, of course." Garfield said, a wide smile on his face.

"That's _sweet_ Gar!" M'gann smiled, wrapping her arms around her brother. "So? When do you fond out the gender? When do you and Conner know if the baby's a boy or a girl?" He asked excitedly.

M'gann laughed. "I'm only nine weeks along! Besides, we've decided to have it be a _surprise_." She grinned.

"_Awe_! _No_!" He groaned, frowning.

"Oh, it'll be alright. Think of it as a Christmas present?" M'gann told him. Garfield huffed. "So when are you due?" He asked. "_November 27_- six days after the six year anniversary of us meeting." She told him.

"Sweet!" Garfield cried. "Have it on the day we met!"


	2. Chapter 2

La'Gaan was _not_ handling the fact that his girlfriend cheated on him with her ex.

And then decided to get _pregnant_.

Everytime he walked passed them in the Cave, he would mutter the words "_Slut_" and "_Whore_". Usually soft enough to where she _couldn't_ hear, but loud enough to where Garfield or Conner _could_.

It was getting _annoying_.

'We need to move. Either to the Watch Tower, or an apartment- hell, I'll be happy if we end up living in a card board box! We need to get out of the Cave! I can't handle La'Gaan for the next six or seven months!' M'gann cried, telepathically.

_'I know..._' He sighed. _'Ma Kent gave me about ten acres of land on my 18th birthday. I can see if it's still mine, and then we can always get one of those houses where they're pre-built._' He explained.

_'That could work_.' She nodded, laying down on the bed next to him. That's when he noticed her stomach. "You're stomach's gotten bigger. Is that your shape shifting or the baby growing?" He asked, running his fingers through her short, choppy hair.

"The _baby_." She giggled.

"You know, they _need_ to realize that _nobody_ wants to hear about their _illegitimate half-bred bastard_." They heard La'Gaan scoff to someone- if he even _was_ having a conversation with someone.

"_Amigo_, that's just _harsh_." Jaime said.

_'That's it. I'm gonna go murder Fish-Boy_.' Conner said, getting up out of the bed.

_'Conner! Don't do anything rash and impulsive_!' She begged.

Conner smirked. _'But being rash and impulsive is what I do best_.'  


* * *

"_Lagoon Boy, tak a leave of absence_." Nightwing said, arms crossed.

"_What_? _Why_!" La'Gaan yelled.

"You're _harrassing_ M'gann. So you either go apologize to her- _and mean it_- or you go to Atlantis for the remainder of her pregnancy." Dick said.

La'Gaan scoffed. "I'll be in Atlantis if you need me."

"_**Recognized Lagoon Boy B15**_."  


* * *

After La'Gaan left, things got _easier_ for M'gann and Conner.

Luckily, Conner did still have those ten acres at the edge of his grandparents property. So all they had to do was find a house and move it onto the land.

They were looking for a place that they could permentaly stay in. They also agreed that this baby may be their first, but it wouldn't be their last. So they needed at least a four bedroom, three bath home.

"This is so unbelievably difficult!" M'gann groaned. "Tell me about it!" Conner scoffed. "Why don't y'all just build a house? You've got enough funds from the League to do so." Karen suggested.

"That'll take _too_ long." Conner said.

"Yeah, we want to be moved out of the Cave by October." M'gann sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I still can't believe we're having a _baby_." She yawned. Comer snorted. "Tell me about it. I'm gonna be a _dad_ in six months."

"I'm actually surprised you two _didn't_ get pregnant back when we were in _high school_." Mal said, getting a soda.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" M'gann cried.

"Oh please! You two were the _King and Queen of PDA_! Always hugging and kissing and holding hands." Karen scoffed.

"How long were you two even dating when you first had sex?" Mal asked. Conner and M'gann's cheeks turned red.

"A little more then a month."

Karen and Mal'a jaws dropped. They weren't expecting that to be their answer. They honestly thought that they had been dating five or six months before they went that extra step.

"A _month_? Why so early?" Mal asked.

"There was a... Training exercise. A set to fail one. Things went, wrong. _Really wrong_. We were traumatized and well..." Conner trailed off.

"So, lemme get this straight. One of you, _or both of you_, died in the exercise. So you two had sex before one of you two died in real life?" Karen asked.

They nodded.  


* * *

"What about this one?" M'gann said, pointing to a two story home. "It's in our price range. Wanna check it out?" Conner asked her.

"Sure. C'mon, the manager of the lot gave us a key that works for all of the houses." M'gann said, unlocking the home.

The house was a nice size.

The bottom floor had the living room, kitchen, dinning room, a bedroom, and a bathroom, and the top floor had four more bedrooms, and two more bathrooms.

"_I like it_." Conner said, kissing her cheek, as they sat on the kitchen counter.

"_Yes_. _This_ is home." She smiled, kissing his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I felt like updating this. I've completed/updated a lot of stories the past few weeks, I figured I'd do the same with this story. All though... I don't really like this chapter...**_

_**Mysterygirl97: The prequel to this story, "This is Wrong", is not detailed- AT ALL. The only reason it's M rated is for "light mentions of lemon". It's basically a really high T story. And, it's not even 800 words. I think, at most, it's about 760. Though I could be wrong. **_  


* * *

"You're baby is doing fine for 15 weeks. Now are you _don't_ want to know the gender?" Dinah asked, showing them the screen.

"_Positive_." Conner said, his eyes on his son or daughter.

"So I heard your house got moved to the property." Dinah said, printing out the photos. "Yeah. The utilities are all set up. All we have to do now is paint the walls and pack up and move." M'gann smiled.

"Well that's good. Hopefully everything will be set by the time your baby comes."

"Yeah. _Hopefully_." Conner said.  


* * *

Around the time M'gann and Conner started packing up was when Garfield started acting weird. _Well_, _he wasn't acting weird, he was just_-

_No_.

He _was_ acting weird.

He was _avoiding_ M'gann and Conner, and always left the room whenever someone mentioned the baby _or_ them moving away from the Cave.

"What do you think is _wrong_ with Gar?" M'gann sighed, as she did the dishes.

"He's _depressed_. What little family he has is _moving_ half way across the country." Jaime said, eating a banana.

"_Oh poor baby.._." M'gann frowned.

"_Okay_! What the _hell's wrong_ with me? _I can't stop cleaning_! I've done these dishes _five times just today_!" She groaned.

"You're _nesting_. It's _normal_ during your second trimester of pregnancy- at least it is for _humans_." Barbara explained.

"So this is _supposed_ to happen?" She asked. Everyone nodded.

"Oh thank _God_!" She cried.  


* * *

_'We could always take Gar with us.'_ Conner said, telepathically, as they laid in bed later that night.

_'What?'_ She asked, sitting up to look at him.

_'We can take him with us. We've got plenty of room, and there's enough land for him to practice his powers.'_ He told her.

_'So I guess he's moving with us huh? If he wants to of course.'_ M'gann said, resting her head on his shoulder.

_'Yep. So how much longer until we get a screaming, pooping, bundle of joy?'_ He asked.

_'18 more weeks.'_

"Love you." He mumbled, wrapping an arm around.  


* * *

"Hey Gar! You have two hours to pack if you wanna move with me and your sister!" Conner said, standing in the doorway to Garfield's bedroom.

Garfield gasped, dropping the book he was reading.

"_Seriously_?" He cried.

"Yeah. And we're leaving at noon, so hurry up. There's a bunch of enpty cardboard boxes in the closet down the hall, and here's a sharpie. I'll be back in ninety minutes to help you loud the stuff up." Conner explained, tossing Gar the marker and leaving.  


* * *

"Sis! This place is _awesome_!" Garfield whooped, running through the living-room, kitchen, and dining-room.

M'gann laughed lightly, carrying in a box of things with her telepathy.  
"I'm glad you like it." she grinned, putting the box down.

"So where's _my_ room?" he asked, spinning his around the living-room, looking for the stairs. "It's actually downstairs. Across the hall from the dinning room- _beside the bathroom_." M'gann explained.

She sat down in one of the three camping chairs that they had placed against the back wall in the living-room and groaned.

"You _okay_?" Her brother asked, completely forgetting his new bedroom. "_Yeah_. _Just_... _Uh_, _pregnant_." She sighed. "_Ooh_... What does _that_ mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm twenty-four weeks pregnant, which means that my _heart_, _lungs_, and other _major organs_ are on _over-ride_, basically working twice as hard to keep the baby _healthy_."

"_In other words_...?"

"_I'm tired and out of breath_." She smirked. "Not to mention the fact that I _almost always_ have to _pee_." M'gann groaned. "_Speaking of which_..." she sighed, getting up an going toasted the nearest bathroom.

When she came back, Garfield had another question for her.

"So Meg, where's the nursery? I wanna know here my niece or nephew is going to be sleeping." He questioned. "Up the stairs, end of the hall." M'gann told him, sitting back down.

Garfield morphed into a bird, and flew up the stairs, going to the end of the hallway. He morphed back to his normal form, before opening the door.

The back wall had two decent sized windows side-by-side. Both of them together took up more then half of the wall. To his left, a few feet from the door, were two more doors, connected. Garfield assumed that the doors were a long, horizontal closet.

The walls were a light beige color, and the floors were the same, dark wood color as the rest of the house- _save for the kitchen and bathrooms_.

Gar peered out the windows and smiled; _perfect view of the backyard. _


End file.
